


I Will Love You Until the Day I Die

by ryuusenpai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Character Death, F/F, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusenpai/pseuds/ryuusenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Asami's birthday, but Korra has never given or said anything to her since they got together. Only Asami doesn't know that Korra is extremely sick, and only has so much time left.<br/>{Quick one-shot I wrote #angst #rlysorry #icried2}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You Until the Day I Die

~~  
Asami shifted uncomfortably on Bolin's couch. Noticing this, Bolin decided to speak up.   
"Look, Asami, I know that Korra truly loves you. There's must be a valid reason to why she doesn't get you anything for your birthday." He said reassuringly, but it sounded as if he was questioning it himself. Asami let her eyes slowly trail over to the window of Bolin's apartment. She always came here for advice when it came to Korra. Bolin was just the type that you could tell anything, but this was something that Asami had been quite upset about for a while. 

Korra never said or got anything for Asami on her birthday. She never had, and her next birthday was just tomorrow, so Asami had started becoming more worried about it. She didn't need any presents from her girlfriend, as the privilege of having Korra In her life was enough of a present, but just a simple 'Happy Birthday' or something would make her a little happier. It was like Korra always forgot. 

"Yeah, I know she loves me, but she could at least say something to me… Do you think she just forgets my birthday?" Asami said, avoiding Bolin's eyes, obvious sadness evident in her tone. She heard light footsteps before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
"Asami, you should talk to her about it the next chance you get. If you tell her what's been bothering you, she'll either tell you why, or apologize. You know Korra. She'd never do anything to purposely hurt you." Looking up, Bolin wore a gentle, reassuring smile. Asami let out a small sigh she didn't know she was holding.  
"You're right. Thanks Bolin." She looked up to him, offering a small smile.   
"Hey c'mon, no need to thank me! What do you think friends are for? Anytime 'Sami." He grinned, bringing up his left hand and flexing, smacking his bicep. "Now you go get that girl, alright?" Asami couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend.   
"Alright alright." She rose, grabbing her bag from next to her and walking towards the door, closely followed by Bolin.  
"Go on, shoo, shoo!" The cheeky earth bender was making shoo motions with his hands towards the tall woman.   
"See you 'round, Bolin." The non-bender smiled on the way out the door. After Asami left, Bolin gently closed the door, turning around and leaning against it.  
"What am I going to do with those two?" He chuckled, shaking his head.   
~~  
Closing her door after her, Asami sighed with relief as she dropped her bag and kicked off her boots.   
"Home finally.." She thought, looking around.   
"I'll go see Korra tomorrow and have a talk with her. I want to spend my day with her anyway, it being my birthday and such." The engineer spoke out loud too herself, her heart fluttering at the thought of getting to see Korra again. Exhausted, Asami made a bee-line for her bedroom.  
~~  
Yawning lightly, Asami stretched luxuriously just outside her door. She had made herself a nice light breakfast and was now just outside, ready to make her way to Korra's apartment. It wasn't too early, so the avatar should at least be awake. Taking her time down her house steps, Asami took in the sights of the morning, small birds fluttering with the occasional spirit floating through the trees. She breathed the scent of the morning breeze in deeply, slowly exhaling as she stopped at her mail box. 

There were multiple letters sticking out of the end. Thoroughly confused, Asami opened it, careful to not let any of the papers fall.  
"There's no way I could have that many letters…" Gently pulling all of the letters free, Asami made her way over and into her Sato mobile after closing the mail box again. Snugly in the driver seat, she looked at the letters, only to instantly recognize Korra's handwriting.   
"Wait a minute… Some of these are dated back up to three years?! What's going on here?" Asami held the oldest letter in both hands, reading the front.   
'Dear Asami Sato' Opening the letter, it had the date in the top right corner. Her birthday three years ago. 

'Asami,   
Happy Birthday. I wish I could be there to say it in person, but you know me, the Avatar, always busy with saving the world and stuff. I'm not too good at writing letters either, in case you didn't get that vibe from when I was away. The mission I'm on with the air benders is going really well. I'm having a lot of fun with Jinora and Opal. We even saw a herd of air bison at the last sky temple we visited. I can't wait to be back and see you. I promise I'll hug you even tighter than last time, okay? I really love you so much." Asami could feel tears forming in her eyes as she read through the letter. "How's everything going in Republic City at the moment? How's everything going with those designs you were working on when I left? Knowing you, you're probably finished those and a million other things already… I hope you have the best birthday ever. I love you so much Asami. -All of my love, Korra. Xoxo' Asami shook her head in disbelief. This was written on her birthday three years ago, the second birthday she had since they became a couple. Why was she only getting this now? She quickly scanned through the rest of the letters. They were all the same, there was a letter for each birthday Korra hadn't said Happy Birthday to her, but there were also multiple different letters that Korra had seemed to write to her, but never sent them. The most letters Korra had written for her on the same birthday was five. Asami read every word, cherishing everything, but wondering why Korra hadn't given them to her sooner. The only birthday that Korra hadn't written a letter for her since they were together was today. Wiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand, the engineer started her Satomobile and made her way to Korra's apartment, wanting to hold the avatar in her arms tighter than ever.   
~~  
Feeling as if her heart could leap from her chest, Asami went to knock on Korra's door, all of her letters in hand when she noticed a small piece of paper hanging from the door.   
"Hey Hot Stuff, door's unlocked ;)" Chuckling lightly at her girlfriends cuteness, she slowly opening the door, only to have her chest explode when she saw three large boxes in the middle of the room. They were all wrapped with different coloured wrapping paper. There was sticky tape, scissors and thousands of wrapping paper clippings scattered all around the room. Tears threatened Asami's vision as she looked at each present, placing the letters on the table and saw that each present was dated with each year Korra hadn't said anything to her. All three presents had her name written on it, with a small cute heart written above each 'I'. Asami couldn't hold back a huge smile as she gently traced each present with her left hand. Where was Korra now? She still hadn't found anything dated for today. Looking over, Korra's bedroom door was closed. Scanning the room and kitchen, her eyes laid on a single piece of paper on the bench, it was little scrunched up down the bottom. Intrigued, Asami silently walked over. She wanted nothing more than to see her girlfriend right now, her chest was almost exploding with love for the avatar. 

Asami gently lifted the paper, curious. It was addressed to her. Smiling widely, she began to read it out aloud.   
'Dear Asami Sato. I'm sorry.' Asami's smile was instantly lost when she read the first line. What would Korra need to apologize for? Suddenly, something felt very wrong. Her stomach dropped and chills ran down her spine. Asami quickly looked around. Nothing about this felt right. Her eyes quickly found the paper once more.   
'It's your birthday right now, but you're probably sleeping, yknow, like a normal person would be. I've been holding out all night, now just a few more hours before you're surely on your way over.' Holding out? What was Korra talking about? 'I know you're going to hate me for not telling you, but I couldn't bring myself too. I know you would have treated me differently. I know it would have ended up hurting you sooner. I didn't want that. I know I wouldn't be able to in person, so here's what I wanted to tell you. I'm so so sorry for not giving you anything or saying anything to you on your birthday. I wanted to make this one special for you. I wanted you to feel so loved.'  
"I do Korra… I've always felt loved while you're around…" Tears forming in her eyes, Asami kept reading.  
'I hope you love every letter, present and word I have for you.'  
"I do… I love all of it…" She sniffed gently.   
'I wanted nothing more than to say Happy Birthday to you in person today but… I'm sorry.'  
"No. Korra, what do you mean?!" The non-bender held the paper tightly. 

'I can just feel it. I'm not going to make it. Doctors said I'd only make it another three months, but look at me here. I held out another six and made it too your birthday. But even now, I can barely hold this stupid pencil. Please believe that all I wanted was to say it to you in person at least once. Just remember. I love you so much. There was no time where I wasn't happy when you were around. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are so strong and you know it. You can make it. Make the rest of your life as happy as you possibly can. I know you will. Asami Sato I love you so much. My last request is… please don't come into my room. I'm going to put this on the kitchen bench so you won't need to come in here. I just don't want you to see me how I'm going to be. I love you. I can't explain in words enough, but I'm so sorry I couldn't say it. So I'll write it. Asami, Happy bi-.' The attempted 'r' ran off of the page towards the bottom corner. Tears streamed endlessly down Asami's cheeks. She couldn’t speak, her voice only came out in choked sobs. Her legs shook and she felt as if she would collapse at any moment. She looked around as more tears just kept flowing. Her eyes resting on Korra's bedroom door, the letter fell from her hands. 

"This must be some joke…please Korra." Asami made it over to Korra's bedroom door and reached out for the handle, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Choking sobs forcing their way out of her throat, Asami prepared herself for anything and pushed the door open, only to freeze up at what she saw. 

Her heart stopped. Time almost seemed to stop. Asami's whole body went numb, only a dull, constant ache thudding at her chest.   
"A-aa… uu…K-k…" She tried speaking but nothing came out. Korra's lifeless body was propped up against the wall, her short chestnut hair messy. Her eyes were closed, the small black patches under her eyes seemed to be the only colour evident on her face. Asami's eyes looked towards her chest, but nothing moved. She tried to scream, but only tears streamed down her face. She didn't notice her knees give out underneath her seemingly growing weight. Everything was heavy. Asami hit the ground, knees first, with a loud thud. Eye level with Korra, she waited for her to open her eyes, but nothing happened. It felt like years had passed, but it had only been seconds, minutes.   
"Korra!" Asami managed, her voice raspy and thick with emotion. "Korra, wake up!!" Unable to hold back any more, Asami broke down, falling forward, just a few centimetres short of Korra's lifeless body. She cried out, almost screaming. Asami felt her heart bursting with something she knew she had felt before, only this time it was literally unbearable. She didn’t know what to do. 

"KORRA! KORRA GET UP! PLEASE!" Asami begged, choking on the sobs that escaped from her mouth. Her voice didn't sound like hers and everything was cold. Her heart dropped just as she barely heard a slight whisper over her screams.   
She bolted upright, silent as a mouse. Her heart dropped, seeing Korra's eyes half open and hand twitching weakly.   
"A-a…" Asami started but become dead silent as soon as Korra's mouth moved slightly.   
"Ss.…'sami…" Korra barely whispered. The non-bender was over there in less than a second, taking Korra into her arms as fast and as gentle as she could. Cradling the avatar tightly, she tried to stop her bottom lip from trembling. 

"Yes Korra? What is it?" She said somewhat calmly, but couldn't hold back her sobs. Asami could see her own tears falling onto the avatar's cheek. She noticed a small tear escaping Korra's barely open eyes. Korra tried a cough, but her body wasn't strong enough to manage one. Asami could feel how weak her girlfriend was when she tensed to try and cough. Korra felt so small in her arms. Asami raised her right hand to gently cup the avatar's face. The dazzling blue was still evident in her eyes when Korra looked to her.   
"I... I l-love you 'Sami." Asami felt her heart shatter at how soft Korra's whispers were. She knew the girl was dying.   
"I love you too Korra. I love you so much." She managed. Asami gently wiped the tear off of Korra's cheek with her thumb. She felt Korra try to move, but held her a little tighter.   
"It's okay Korra. It's okay… I've got you. I've got you." She felt the avatar relax slightly into her arms. 

"H-hey… Asami?" Korra rasped.   
"Yes Korra?" She replied quickly, looking down lovingly at her girlfriend.   
"Happy Birthday." Asami felt her heart drop. Tears formed suddenly at her eyes, quickly pushing their way out and down her cheeks. They streamed endlessly, falling onto Korra's face.   
"Thank you Korra." She sobbed gently. Asami slowly leant down, brushing her lips onto Korra's. Her lips were so cold. She felt Korra smile, it was weak, but definitely there. When Asami straightened, tears still fell, only this time, Korra's eyes were closed. No more dazzling blue, only a pale face.   
"Korra... Korra, please, I love you. Don't leave me. Please… please… please…" Asami begged, but felt the avatar limp in her arms. She lifted Korra and hugged her head tightly into her chest, howling for her to wake up. Never-ending tears streamed down her face as she cried loudly.   
"Korra I love you so much…"   
~~  
"Happy Birthday Asami."


End file.
